


Mer-Dyn-emris

by Msomaji



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Soft Pastels, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msomaji/pseuds/Msomaji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft pastel drawing of merman Merlin - or rather, prince of the sea Dyn-emris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mer-Dyn-emris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ART: Son of Poseidon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001565) by [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72). 



> This work is inspired by the lovely story 'Son of Poseidon' by wryter501 over on ff.net and heavily inspired by an earlier artpost by LFB72 for that story. A description of how Merlin is supposed to look can be found in both works, I'll just give you another tidbit of the story :)

 

 

> Then, clearly, they were asking for his name. He told them as well as he could, in their own language, and they still looked confused. Ah, but he'd forgotten. He wasn't a human, so therefore he should probably add, "Mer-Dyn-emris."
> 
> "Mer-dyn?" the dark-haired man named Gwaine attempted the unfamiliar sounds, awkwardly. 
> 
> "Merlin."
> 
> It sounded so natural when Arthur said it - almost solemn, like he was Dyn-emris' human king bestowing a title earned.

 

 


End file.
